Guard This Mischievous Heart
by R'ddle
Summary: AU. Of all the bodyguards whom she'd had, Hitsugaya Toushirou was the most arrogant, the most infuriating. Of all the heiress whom he'd known, Kurosaki Karin was the most unreasonable, the most troublesome. Major HitsuKarin. Minor IchiRuki. Maybe YuzuYukio.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach. If I do, I would have brought Ichigo and Rukia together. And Karin and Toushirou would have met in manga.

**AN**: _So I've finally gotten myself to complete the story line for this, managed to write and revise a few chapters that I think I am ready to post it and actually finish it this time. This one was originally entitled "My Sassy Lady" but I changed the title just because._

_It's another Hitsukarin AU that I can't let go no matter how much I tried to ignore it in the past. But like what I said on my author's note on my last update on Let's Play Games, I will focus on writing that one first. No worries though, LPG will not already take more than 10 chapters till the ending and this new fanfic here will not go over 20 chapters. Rest assured I'll finish both. I'll stop writing only when I'm dead._

_Okay. Read and enjoy!_

_**Full Summary:** Meet Kurosaki Karin, a college student who came from an elite family. Pretty, smart, talented. One could say that she was the perfect heiress. Only, there was a major problem. Given her brash attitude, she often had the tendency to get into troubles._

_Worried that his daughter was going overboard, Kurosaki Isshin took it upon himself to find the perfect bodyguard to keep her away from mischiefs. Unfortunately, every single one he'd hired didn't last long for no one was able to survive Karin's pranks. The young lady was gratified that everything was happening according to her plans. But everything turned upside-down when the son of a family friend came back to Japan and accepted the job._

_In the character of Hitsugaya Toushirou, a levelheaded, serious young man, Karin met her match. Collected and confident as he was, Karin had the hard time overturning him._

_A stubborn heiress plus an equally unrelenting bodyguard; what do you get? A crazy love story maybe._

* * *

**Chapter One: The Troublemaker**

* * *

"Kurosaki! Don't fucking leave us with this mess! It's your fault after all!"

"Oi, where are you, Kurosaki?! Damn it!"

A smirk escaped from the lips of the person in question. They pulled the visor of their white cap down to hide their feature. At the brim of their head covering, few dark locks were sticking out.

'Idiots,' the person thought, 'you'd be easily caught if you keep shouting like that.'

As they casually weaved their way in and out of the crowd, they were able to prevent the start of suspicion from the people around. No one could have guessed that they were part of the youths who had caused ruckus inside the mall.

The person was the one responsible for everything. It was them who had kicked a soccer ball in the public area despite their friends' warning that they shouldn't do that in such place.

"You'll damage a lot of things here, Kurosaki!" their friends had told them.

But they had not listened.

They had kicked the ball without holding back with the force they had applied. The black and white sphere had flown, forming an arc in the air, and gone in an open music shop. There would have been no problem had it smoothly landed on the floor.

But alas, poor guy staff had been squarely hit on the face by a round object which had appeared out of the blue. To boot, it had bounced and knocked off of the CD stacks that said poor staff had been attending after. Things had ended in a horrible mess.

Needless to say, the responsible group was currently escaping from an enraged music shop salesman, and apparently, the real master mind of such disturbance was faster and wiser than the others.

The person halted mid-step when they heard someone gasp. They looked up and tilted their cap's visor, revealing their dark, feminine eyes. With their feature exposed, it was finally easy to tell that they were a 'she'. A pretty young woman at that.

The young woman grinned impishly on seeing and recognizing the older woman in front of her.

"Lady Karin, it's really you!" A worried expression was drawn on the older woman's face.

Karin raised a hand as a greeting. "Yo, Isane-san. What's up?"

"Lady Yuzu has been looking for you. She has been worried that you've gotten into trouble again." Isane's expression didn't change.

"Oh, no! Do you really think I'll put myself into trouble?"

"Oi, Kurosaki, there you are! Take responsibility for this!" And that pretty much answered Karin's question. Never mind that it was rhetorical.

Isane's worry redoubled as she noticed Karin's friends running towards their direction, an angry man hot on their tails.

"Lady Karin, you're indeed–"

Unfortunately, the lady she was talking to was slipping away.

"Oh goodness, Lady Karin!"

"Tell dad and my siblings that I'll be home early! As long as I'm done here, that is!" Karin called over her shoulder and continued running.

Thinking about her current situation, Karin couldn't help but snicker. This wasn't a laughing stock alright, but hey, it was fun.

She was caught on that thought when she collided into someone.

"Oh, sorry! Sorry!" she said, her words coming out hasty and insincere.

Without looking at the person, she attempted to pass by them and resume running. However, a hand around her upper arm stopped her.

"Do you always do that? Easily brushing it off every time you've bumped into someone?" A deep voice asked with disdain.

"The hell, dude," Karin hissed. "I apologized, didn't I?"

"You're calling that an apology?" Incredulity was staining the guy's tone.

Karin pried his grip and faced him fully. Learning that the guy was a head taller than her, she slightly craned her neck to meet his eyes—his sunglasses-covered eyes. What kind of person wore shades and a hood over a cap inside the mall anyway?

"Half of it was your fault," Karin stated matter-of-factly. "Had you taken those dark glasses off, you could have seen me when I was coming. Maybe then, you could have avoided me."

Apparently peeved by her answer, the guy seized Karin's loose top. "You've got guts, kid" he began but instantly stopped.

Although she couldn't see the bastard's eyes, Karin could sense that he was confused and she had a good idea why. She had not been incognizant of the feeling of his hand against her chest when he had grabbed her shirt.

"You're a girl," the guy posed it as a question.

"And you're a pervert," Karin shot back, annoyed by the fact that he didn't sound sorry about that touch, intentional or not.

As though his hand was on fire, the guy let go of Karin's shirt. He took his shades off and had the nerve to look distrustful as he gave Karin a once-over.

The annoying expression was the first thing that Karin noticed. Next was his eyes. They were bright sea green. It was a shame that such beautiful shade was mismatched with a terrible attitude.

And then, his brows were white. Odd if that was also the color of his hair. Karin had yet to see it since his dark blue cap was still on. Not to mention, the hood of his black top was pulled over, effectively covering his entire locks.

Karin snapped out of her reverie when she felt her own cap leave her head. With the covering gone, her raven hair tumbled past her shoulders.

She glared at the guy who was now holding her cap.

"Kurosaki!"

However Karin wanted to beat the guy in front of her, she had an angry salesman to escape from.

"Jerk," she muttered scornfully before running away, not bothering to snatch her cap back from said jerk.

Her mood dulled. No thanks to that son-of-a-bitch guy who couldn't let go of a small mistake of bumping into him.

At least she wouldn't see him again. On that consolation, Karin smiled and quickened her pace; the voices of her friends and the angry man slowly fading in the background.

* * *

**AN**: _Honestly, I just wanna make as much Hitsukarin works as I can because I can't bear the idea of this fandom being slowly forgotten. *sighs* It's sad really._

_So anyway, that said, the fandom on Tumblr will be celebrating Hitsukarin Week on April 4-10. While it's being organized on said site, no one said that we can't participate here in FFnet, right? ;) So to anyone who is interested, here's the prompts for Hitsukarin Week 2019._

_1\. Snow Day_

_2\. Nightmare_

_3\. Drive (A song by Halsey)_

_4\. Modern_

_5\. "Rising, Shining, Scattering, and Never Fading"_

_6\. Ghibli_

_7\. Fate_

_Everyone is welcomed to join the fun, even if you don't have a Tumblr account. You can create HK fanworks based on those prompts, and if you decide to make fanfics for that occasion and post it here, it would be cool. So yeah guys, you should participate. The more, the merrier. C'mon, let's liven up this fandom once again, okay? Okay._

_Have fun! See ya! :)_


End file.
